Smile
by NatD-LE
Summary: After Thanksgiving, Spain and Romano open up a bottle of wine and listen to the radio. Maybe they went a little too far at some point. Songfic for Smile by Uncle Kracker.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**An old request from a friend of mine to write a fic based on the song Smile by Uncle Kracker. Recommended that you listen to it uwu**

* * *

It was midnight after Thanksgiving. Spain was hosting it at his house this year. Everyone was already heading home, with the exception of South Italy Romano, who had requested to stay the night instead. Goodbyes were said and everyone drove off. Spain watched them go before heading to the living room, where Romano was sitting and sulking alone.

Romano didn't like Thanksgiving much, aside from the food. He had been forced to deal with Spain's annoying friends, his brother and his boyfriend, and the suggestive comments from some of the ladies that came over. Those comments flew right over Spain's head, but Romano knew exactly what they meant. It didn't help his case that he didn't like the tomato bastard that way _dammit_ when he asked him if he could stay the night. He had to stay the night; his brother was taking Germany home with him and there is no way he was going to deal with that tonight.

Spain didn't like seeing Romano in such a down mood. He was used to the usual grumpiness, but this was not the usual and Spain didn't like it one bit. He went to the kitchen to pick up something from the leftover food and drinks and then went back to his former charge. He kept whatever it is behind his back. "Roma, I have something for you!"

"If it's another of Prussia's snake-in-a-can, I swear to God—"

"No, no!" Nothing like that!" He pulled a bottle of wine from his back. "Want to open Vene's gift now?" Romano eyed the bottle. He had been tempted to drink all night, but no one else wanted to (people had to drive home) and he couldn't down the whole bottle. He nodded and Spain grabbed a bottle opener plus two glasses. They sat and drank while talking aimlessly, from their country problems to recent stories.

At about 2:30 am, they were both completely drunk. Spain had turned on the radio and was dancing/singing along (surprisingly on-key). Romano was eating nuts from a bowl Spain left on his coffee table and failing not to laugh. After dancing to Call Me Maybe, Spain sat in an arm chair to catch his breath. "That… was fun." He panted out.

"You're such a fucking idiot, my God." Romano was still giggling. Spain smiled and laughed breathlessly with him. The song changed to Uncle Kracker's Smile.

"Oooh! I looove this song~" Spain squealed and sang along. Romano threw a nut at his head, which missed.

"Just shut uuup! I'm too drunk to deal with this shit!" He complained half-heartedly. Spain ignored him and had jumped up to start acting out the song. He was inching closer to the drunk Italian, who just stared blankly at the display.

When the chorus ended, he was now standing in front of Romano and holding his hands out for him to take. Romano blushed and hesitantly put the bowl of nuts down on the couch to slide his hands into Spain's. Spain hauled him to his feet and, after they were both steady, Spain started leading him in a silly, sloppy dance. Romano just followed along, his whole face a bright red and his eyes avoiding his dance partner's bright green eyes.

All through the chorus, they danced along in place. Romano eventually got into it and started laughing again. Spain grinned and started singing along to the radio. Romano even started singing along, but so softly that you could barely hear him. Without a warning, Spain attempted to dip Romano, but they both ended up losing their balance and fell with Spain on top of him. Romano had reached out to grab something, but his hand toppled over the bowl of nuts instead and it spilled nuts on Spain's head. For a long moment, they just lay there, staring at each other in shock; Spain's hair was still shedding cashews and Romano was right underneath him, their fingers still intertwined from their dance.

Abruptly, they just burst out laughing, overlapping the music. Spain pressed his forehead to Romano's as they both shook with drunken giggles. Romano kept squeezing his hands. With nothing else to look at, they ended up locking eyes. The laughter slowly died down and the gazes intensified. Spain slowly leaned in and kissed him, passionately enough but still kindly soft. Romano slowly but strongly returned the kiss. The song slowly drew to a close.

**X-X-X**

The next morning, Romano woke up with an extremely bad hangover. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in a room with red and gold wallpaper and laying in a matching bed, the sun peeking through drawn curtains. Spain's bedroom. He sat up and felt a draft. He looked to find that he was not wearing a shirt or pants (but still had his underwear, thankfully). He made a face, suspecting Spain for getting him out of his clothes.

He barely remembered what happened last night. He remembered drinking with the tomato bastard, them getting drunk, Spain dancing and pulling Romano into it, and then the kiss. Romano's face got warm. He half hoped the kiss was just a dream, but if it was, it was the most vivid kiss he has ever dreamt up. He could still feel it; still taste it. He must've blacked out or something after that, because he didn't remember anything else.

He glanced over to the empty spot next to him, and the bathroom door beyond that. Spain was here earlier, and it sounded like he was taking a shower. Romano contemplated sneaking out while he was in there, but he heard the water turn off and just decided to wait. Besides, he wasn't a coward like that. He leaned back against the pillows. All he can think is, what now? Would the kiss count if it happened while they were drunk? Spain made the first move, but it's not like Romano didn't push him away. _"God, I wish I remembered what happened after that!"_ Romano rubbed his head, the hangover still stabbing his brain._"Well, whatever. It happened while we were drunk. Neither of us knew what we were doing. I'll just tell Spain that if he asks, or just pretend it didn't happen. I mean, that's the only thing that would make sense. I don't even like him that way!"_

"Roma! You're awake!" Romano jumped when heard Spain chirp. He didn't even hear him come out of the bathroom. "Good morning~" Spain was only wearing a towel around his neck, his hair wet, free of nuts, and some of the longer strands sticking to his neck. He had a nice, sunny smile on his face and his face was red.

Romano stared at him. Simultaneously, his head felt light, his heart started beating faster, and a warm feeling spread from his stomach all through his body. He remembered feeling this way during the kiss last night. He looked away from him. _"God dammit."_


End file.
